danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsuro Yukimura
Katsuro Yukimura is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. They are a participant in the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game. They were the mysterious 17th participant in the Killing School Life taking the stand next to Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure.h Katsuro's body mass index is 18.4 and their blood type is O. Katsuro has no known family But Aoi is their adopted sister and Yuta their adopted brother. Katsuro also likes to bake things and watch movies. Physical Appearance They have short to medium brown hair, a navy blue jacket, brown shirt, white undershirt, and a red tie. Katsuro has the title of "Ultimate Artist" And has been practicing art and painting at the young age of 5 Katsuro has also been one of the most famous artists worldwide and would like to show the art to everyone in town. Although, it appears that Katsuro has Brown hair they are actually Albino and their hair is naturally a light blond (which they dye brown) They were also born with heterochromia which consists of one blue and one green eye. Also, they have polydactyly, a form in the hands which has six fingers instead of five like most people do. And has a skin condition, Psoriasis in which the person’s skin is thicker than others. Personality Katsuro is trusting, strong, smart, loving, and a little shy they have a grey room in the middle of the boys' and girls' locker room in which they can do their personal stuff such as getting dressed or putting their personal belongings away. Katsuro is as smart as Kyoko, perhaps even smarter than her as they have a built artificial intelligence on there head which just looks like wired headphones; But is not a robot. When someone gets killed or executed, they don't express much emotion over seeing a corpse as they wittnessed the death of their own parents History When Katsuro and their family were sleeping one night a fire mysteriously happened it was revealed to be a gas fire from their house; Killing both of Katsuro‘s parents. Katsuro was then forced to become an orphan until a couple with two children adopted Katsuro and called them as their own; The Asahina family welcomed to care for them. Both Katsuro and Aoi were enrolled in Hope's Peak High School's Class 78 - Katsuro as the Ultimate Artist, and Aoi as the Ultimate Swimming Pro. Before the Killing School Life, Katsuro aided their classmates in sheltering Hope's Peak Academy. And assisted Aoi Asahina and Kyoko Kirigiri in putting metallic plates on the school's windows. Killing School Life In the Orientation, they are the third to last person to introduce themselves, as “Katsuro Yukimura the ultimate Artist.” After a while when Monokuma said to kill someone in the next twenty-four hours that everyone would be killed by the hand of him; Katsuro started treated the other classmates as a wise person to go talk to and saying, “We’re not going to kill each other in the hands of bloodshed.” As everyone went to the meeting at the dining hall they are in the seat next to Byakuya and Toko but still saying something to the grou. The next scene in which Sakura was punching the wall she asked Katsuro to help her; Katsuro agreed and tried to punch the titanium walls but it didn’t budge. Unwilling to do so they come down thestairs and take out a notepad and a pen to write all possible ways to get out of the academy. In the computer lab, was a video of their parents in the fire screaming for help as the young Katsuro didn’t know how to help. As a dark aoura washed over Katsuro’s face they didn’t want that to happen to anyone else and promises to help to keep everyone safe. While Sayaka was crying, in sadness, they try to comfort her in any way they can. Not knowing about Sayaka’s later death by the hands of Leon Kuwata, Katsuro stands by Chihiro and Aoi to see Makoto regaining conciseness they picked up Makoto and asked if he was okay. But Makoto realizing of what he saw Byakuya confirmed that Sayaka was dead. Katsuro couldn’t believe their eyes that someone would do that to someone else in the school. The next day the classmates were going to have their first class trial. However one student, Junko Enoshima; (Mukuro Ikusaba in disguise) didn’t want to do the killing game or class trial. Junko then but her foot on Monokuma and asked was she done yet? To her surprise Monokuma released the “Spears of Gunrir.” And slashed Junko all over her body until she bled out on the floor and died. Everyone was angry and saddened that another one of their friends got killed. And soon went to investigate the crime scene, Katsuro noticed and pointed out that both of Sayaka‘s legs looked broken as she was laying flat on the ground. After investigating Sayaka’s body they went in the elevator up the the class trial room. Kyoko And Katsuro both wondered why Sayaka and “Junko’s” portraits were on the podiums, Monokuma added them because they weren’t present in the class trial, as Katsuro call it a “little strange” but goes back to the trial. Eventually Leon Kuwata was found guilty and went to his punishment. After witnessing Leon’s execution they look a little frightened with sweat pouring off their face. On to chapter 2, Chihiro is the next victim tied to two cords on the gym set; Everyone came to investigate Chihiro‘s poor lifeless body Katsuro was a little frightened of her death but soon announced the class trial. Katsuro And their friends weren’t getting anywhere until Kyoko asked for a Class trial break. Monokuma allowed it and have them go back to the crime scene and soon came up with a theory and whispered to Kyoko and said that what if Chihiro wasn’t actually a female but a male. Kyoko then touched Chihiro’s corpse and had something women didn’t have after Chihiro was then considered male. And found Mondo Oowada guilty of Chihiro‘s death. When Mondo was serving his punishment Kiyotaka broke down in tears, for the lost of his best friend. After the second trial, Katsuro and Aoi both find Alter Ego in the locker room. Unlike Aoi, Katsuro knew that it wasn’t “Chihiro‘s ghost” and knew that it was some sort of holographic Alter Ego. Katsuro knew the feelings of Aoi when Sakura died and was seeing Aoi wanting herself to be the culprit. However Aoi didn't understand that Sakura commited suicide and explains to Aoi she did. In Chapter 5, when Katsuro was in the shower, their secret was revealed: they are albino. They thought to be the victim of the fifth murder, until it was revealed that a mask and a sheet was simply placed over them by the mastermind. Katsuro's picture hint was them at the beach while the real Junko's face is still covered. Because of this, they are not very surprised to see Junko alive during the final trial. Katsuro survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with their sister and the other survivors. After the Killing School Life It's revealed during the events of Danganronpa Another Episode that Katsuro joined the Future Foundation with the other survivors. They wear the Foundation's uniform of a black suit. They also wear a black fedora as part of their new outfit. After Byakuya Togami is saved from the Warriors of Hope by Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi, Katsuro and Aoi learn of Yuta Asahina's death, and both are devastated about it. Katsuro then has a change of clothes by wearing a grey coat, a set of black jeans, as well as a set of earplugs which they suffer with loud and indifferent noises. Final Killing Game During the Final Killing Game, Katsuro was really angry that Aoi got stabbed; however, they realized before anyone that the knife that was used to injure her was a toy and that her "blood" was actually ketchup. After that incident, Katsuro is more protective over Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi. Katsuro saved Aoi from a punch from Juzo Sakakura, taking the blow instead of her. Later, in Chapter 8, Katsuro was seen supposedly dead, on a balcony with their eyes and mouth open sideways. Kyoko, Makoto, Ryota, and Aoi race to the scene and try to see what their NG code is and learn that Katsuro's NG code is saving someone from harm. In Chapter 11, Katsuro also appears in Makoto's hallucination in which he was brainwashed While being stabbed with the knife that the mastermind stuck into them. However, Katsuro created a shot to give themselves to stop the poison all together and appears back in Episode 11. It is also revealed that they are some sort of scientist too. Non-Canon If executed, they will be pinned to the wall with Monokuma wearing an artist's beret. Monokuma uses a highly-pressured paintball gun to damage Katsuro's skin and body. The final results Katsuro is left motionless, but covered in a myriad of different colors. This is somewhat similar to Leon Kuwata's Execution. In Danganronpa if, Katsuro is the first one to learn that "Junko" is actually her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Trivia * They are also going to be present in Kirigiri Sou and Danganronpa 2.5. * Katsuro means "way of life" and Yukimura means "snow village". * They are in the trial stand in the middle in Yasuhiro and Aoi * In the elevator going down to a Class Trial they are seen next to Leon and Toko. * Their hair color is the embarrassing secret Monokuma gave to them in chapter 2. * Katsuro's Beta design was much different they wore a beret and their face was painted with a star. * Katsuro also has an Artificial Intelligence of themselves similar to Chihiro's Alter Ego and Junko's digital copy of herself. *They are in the 16th stand next to Yasuhiro and Aoi *They were also the one who supposedly killed Sakura in chapter 4. *They were supposed to be under the sheet except Mukuro. *They are the 13th division Front-line Food and Recourse Distribution Category:Characters] Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Virgo Zodiac Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Japanese Characters Category:Spongebob lover 14